


The heart knows who it belongs to

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad date, Childhood Friends, Daisy is completely in love with Daniel, F/M, Slight uncomfortable behaviour from Grant, tagged it non-con just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy agreed to go on a date with Grant, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The heart knows who it belongs to

Daisy shifted anxiously as Grant led her past the Pizza Place where they had agreed they would eat. This part of town was still relatively unfamiliar to her, but she was fairly certain that there was nothing this way except some small offices and a seldom used car park.

“Um, Grant? We passed the Pizza Place already.” She spoke up, clearing her throat nervously. Grant was never not pleasant to her at school, but if she were being honest, he’d always given her a slightly creepy vibe. She’d mainly agreed to go out with him because he’d been so helpful to her in Phys Ed, and she felt like she owed him somewhat. Now she regretted that decision.

Grant smiled down at her.

“I thought we could go somewhere a little more, ah, private.” He spoke slowly, voice eerily calm. Daisy supressed a shiver, reaching into her pocket to grip her keys. She didn’t necessarily think Grant would try anything, but May’s years of self-defence training rang in her ears like warning bells.

“No. I don’t want to do that,” Daisy insisted clearly, gaining a little confidence. She lifted her chin defiantly, “In fact, I think I’d like to go home now, please.”

They were beginning to gain a couple of odd looks from people down the road, and Daisy tried to catch someone’s eye, hoping they would come over and see if she was alright, When no one did, Daisy rolled her shoulders and stared boldly up at Grant. He sneered disparagingly at her.

“We haven’t even _done_ anything yet. Don’t be such a baby, _Johnson_.”

Daisy tried not to stiffen at the sound of her old surname. She’d had it legally changed to Coulson a few years back, but some kids still liked to use her old one to hurt her. She hated to admit that it worked. Daisy Johnson was a pathetic little orphan. Daisy Coulson had family and friends and people she loved. She never wanted to be Daisy Johnson again.

“Don’t call me that,” She snapped, “And I’m done here. Are you going to offer me a ride home or do I need to call someone?”

She pulled out her phone, preparing to make a call. At once, Grant’s vaguely pleasant smile dropped, and he practically snarled at her.

“You agreed to spend the evening with _me_. You can’t change your mind now. You owe me.”

Daisy took a step away from him. When he made to follow her, Daisy took a few more steps backwards, positioning herself under the streetlight. With any luck, Grant wouldn’t dare try something here, where anyone could see them.

“I owe you nothing, Grant Ward,” and God, did Daisy wish she’d realised that earlier. She could have avoided this whole situation if she’d only said no from the start. She began to turn away from him, tensing as he rushed at her. When he reached her shoulder, she twisted, flipping him to the ground.

“I said _no_.” She growled at him.

* * *

Daisy’s hands were shaking as she slipped into the Pizza Place for some warmth and lighting. Grant had left pretty soon after he stopped moaning on the ground, which Daisy was glad for, but it did mean she had no way home.

She scrolled briefly through her contacts list, debating who to call. Mom and Dad had gone out for the evening, after her insistence that she would be fine, and although she knew they would be perfectly willing to come and get her, Daisy didn’t want to ruin their night either. Chewing her lip, she sent off a brief text. Almost instantly the phone rang, and Daisy rushed to answer it.

“Hi Daniel.” She murmured, willing her voice not to tremble.

“Dais,” Daniel’s gentle voice filtered through, “I’m just getting in the car now. Where are you?”

“Um, The Pizza Place. Where Kathleen took us that one time?”

It had been years since Kathleen, Daniel’s much older sister, had spontaneously showed up at their elementary school and busted them out for the day. The Pizza Place had probably been the most ‘parent-approved’ activity they’d done, actually. The memory made Daisy smile, as Daniel murmured that he knew where that was and was on his way.

Maybe ten minutes later, Daniel appeared at the entrance, sheepishly waving a tub of Daisy’s favourite ice cream. She beamed, rushing over, and slotting effortlessly into his warm embrace.

“I’m such an idiot,” She groaned, allowing him to brush her loose hair out of her face. She’d even asked May to help her curl it properly, so she looked really good. Now it was all wasted on stupid _Grant_.

“You are not to blame for Ward being an A-hole, Daisy, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Daniel soothed.

They began to slowly make their way back to the car, Daniel wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Daisy leaned into Daniel’s side.

“Thank you,” She murmured.

She knew she could always rely on Daniel.

* * *

Jemma and Fitz cut off their conversation as soon as they spotted Daisy by the lockers. It wasn’t even second period, but rumours spread quickly around a small school like theirs, and Grant wasn’t exactly an unknown. Even in their relative seclusion from the other students, it would have been nearly impossible to miss what had happened.

“Daisy!” Jemma rushed forward, pulling her friend into a tight hug. “Are you alright? Grant didn’t, you know, _touch_ you, did he?”

Daisy looked slightly smug.

“He tried to grab me, but I flipped him to the ground.”

Fitz grinned and held out his hand for Daisy to fist bump.

“That’s my girl.”

“I should have known it wouldn’t work out,” Daisy continued, fiddling with a random locker, “He didn’t meet the criteria.”

Jemma raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Daisy basically never dated, and certainly not enough to have established what she did and didn’t like in a relationship. At least, not as far as Jemma could tell.

“The uh, the what?”

Daisy waved a hand vaguely.

“You know. Daniel’s basically perfect boyfriend material, right? So I usually compare any dates to him.”

Jemma and Fitz shared a glance, stifling laughs. Daisy was so completely gone on Daniel, and they couldn’t wait for the day she finally figured it out. Daisy gave them a curious look.

“What? Do you guys not do that?”

“N-no” Jemma spluttered immediately, trying very hard not to think about the whole Milton fiasco. No, she didn’t do that at all. That was ridiculous.


End file.
